Not so innocent
by HR1992 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: Tony always think that Lilly is a shy, innocent wolf, but did she?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hey guys, Humphrey Mercer, or GKNOVA6 is here, the reason why i changed my name is i feel a little bit uncomfortable with the first one, so i changed , i made this on anthro form, now i know some of you guys don't like anthro, so it's your choice to see this lemon or not, anyway, i hope you enjoy it! :).

Tony always knows that his son wife, Lilly, is just an innocent wolf, because, when he meets her in a family meeting , she is very shy and rarely talks, this makes Tony confused "how the hell Garth can love her so much? Well apart from her turtle joke, well, there's nothing more than that, isn't it?" Tony asked to himself.

Then Winston is going on a trip with Humphrey and his son Garth away from the town, so Winston asked him if he could stay in his place for a night to watch the girls and Eve, which Tony happily agrees, he drove to Winstons house and park his car outside, he then got greeted by Eve.

"Oh hi Tony! I haven't see you for days!" Eve greeted me like she hasn't see me for a decade "yeah me too, by the way, Winston asked me if i can stay in your place, so would you mind if i stay?" he asked politely "why yes Tony, come on in, we're having a lunch now" Eve said as she and Tony got inside her house.

The house is very very BIG, it's actually a mansion, because Winston is the CEO of a hunting company that hunts caribou every hunting season, so he got very rich and bought it. Tony watch in awe as he enters the dining room, he then sees Kate and Lilly.

"Girls, look who came here" Eve said as her daughters, Kate and Lilly look to her and saw Tony."Tony!" Kate yelled in excitement, she hugs him with force, maybe a little too much."I...i can't breathe..." Tony choking on his own words, Kate quickly remove her hands around him and apologizes.

"Im sorry..." Kate apoligized "it's okay, by the way, let's eat shall we?" Tony said while sitting on a chair near Eve, a waiter then came and brought them a whole caribou hip with barbeque begin to eat it while savoring the taste of the caribou.

As Tony eats, he also watching Lilly, whose keeps her head down everytime, after they finished eating, Tony asked Eve if she can spend some time with him, she nodded and Tony asked what's going on with Lilly.

"Oh Lilly, yeah, she always being like that, we don't know why she's very shy around people, but if you know her a little bit better, you will found out soon that she's a great wolf to have a talk or to share some experiences" Eve explained, Tony then understands why she's shy, but also, if he talks to her a little mroe often, he would get closer to her.

Night has fall upon Jasper City, Tony is watching the television with Kate and Eve, when Eve decides that she wants to take Kate with her to a mall, Tony then sees this chance to talk with Lilly."_If i can talk to her, maybe i can know why she's very shy around people" _ Tony thoughts to himself, but Lilly is already go to her room, so he have to wait until she comes out or something.

30 minutes later, Tony hear that Lilly is calling for help that her lightbulbs is gone off, so he hurried to the second floor to Lilly's room, he sees that her room is very dark, but he didn't see Lilly, so, he go inside to see Lilly first.

"H-hello? Lilly? Are you there?" Tony asked, a bit concerned, then he heard that the door behind him were closed and locked, he began to freak out, he might facing either Lilly whose playing a trick with him or a killer that wants to murder them.

Then outta nowhere, Tony got whacked by a wolf using a bat, knocking him out cold, the wolf then walk to the lights power button to light it on, and it was Lilly."Well...that was easy, now, i have to get ready for some _fun_" Lilly commented while putting the wooden baseball bat near her desk and flip her hair out of her eyes while giving the knocked out Tony a naughty smile.

Several minutes later, Tony woke up with a major headache, he's still got the effect from the hit, it hurts, but not enough to cause some brain damage, he then sees Lilly is standing ontop of him with a whip and she's wearing a purple bikini, he also notice that he's tied into the bed with rope and he also can't talk because there's a rubber ball gag place on his mouth, plus, he's almost naked, he only wearing his black pants.

Tony began to scream, but Lilly can only hear a muffled sound coming from him, she begans to giggle and remove the ball gag from his mouth and Tony finally can speak properly." What are you doing Lilly?! Eve would kill me if she found out, and Winston would shot me, and Garth will be very very embarassed if he finds out that his father had sex with his own wife" Tony said with fear written on his face.

This makes Lilly laugh a little. "well because Garth didn't satisfy me enough, plus, you're here, and i think, why i didn't use this chance to satisfy my lust" Lilly replied while tracing her finger down his muscular chest, Lilly watch in amazement as the six pack muscle is vibrating beneath her touch, and she absolutely love it.

Tony on the other hand, was astonished by her sudden attitude change, he always know that she's shy, innocent, and cute, but now, he knows that she also can be very very naughty, this makes sense since a few weeks ago, Garth commented on how she's very good at bed, well Tony is going to enjoy a full service from his own son wife, Lilly.

"Listen to me, know you mustn't do anything stupid, if you did something stupid or wrong, i will punished you, and you must call me mistress" Lilly is making some rules "yes my mistress" Tony replied, but he gets whipped several times by Lilly on his chest, he hissed in pain, knowing that he already breaking some rules even before they start their session.

"YOU IDIOT! Now i want you to lick my pussy, obey it, and you will receive your reward" Lilly said while moving forward to Tony's face, she slowly remove her panties , just to tease finally reveals him a pink slit, it's smells so good, like it's been scrubbed by lavender.

He gives it an experimenta lick, dragging his coarse tongue slowly from the bottom to the top of the slit, this makes Lilly moan and shudder at the same time, Tony then began to pick up the pace while lapping all of her juice that's flowing madly out from her clit."Ohh... oohhh... yesss Tony... mmm... you're sooo good at this..." Lilly commented while doing some erotic moans to make Tony even more then licking her slit as fast as he can, and then he did something that he had never done in years, he began to sucking at her clit, making a loud and audible slurping cause Lilly to hyperventalating."Ahh...ohhhh..uhhh..mmmm... oh yes, just like that Tony..." Lilly moaned, calling his name in a seductive tone.

After some minutes, she blew all of her cum to his mouth, which he happily drink all of them."Very good Tony, now for your reward, you can do whatever you want to my boobs" Lilly said while removing her purple bra, revealing her perfect size breast, Tony, not want to waste every seconds of it, lunges at her tits and began to suck on them eagerly.

"Whoa whoa whoa... take it easy big wolf" Lilly said, whipping Tony's chest softly, reminding him whose the boss here while jacking him began to suck on her left nipple while playing her right breast with his other hand, Lilly began to blush how good he's at making love.

"_HOLY FUCK! TONY IS A COMPLETE WOLF, HE'S HOT, STRONG, HANDSOME, AND A VERY VERY GOOD LOVE MAKER, HIS WIFE MUST BE A VERY LUCKY WOLF"_ Lilly thought as she looks to Tony, who buried his face on her boobs while licking at it.

Lilly smiled for a second before continuing jacking him 10 minutes, Tony can feel he's close to cumming, "keep going Lilly...ohhh..." Tony said, Lilly hears this and stop jacking him, earning a disappointing whine from him, he then realize that he speak while she didn't give him permission to speak.

"BAD WOLF!" Lilly yelled as she whipper Tony over and over and over again, gaining some scars on his chest."You have broke my rules and i had enough! Now, you have to suffer first before i can let you pleasuring me again" Lilly said, she then place the rubber ball on Tony's mouth again, preventing him to scream when she's going to whip him.

"Now TAKE THIS!" Lilly yelled as she began to whip Tony relentlessly, Tony began to scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure, but he actually kinda likes it, he always like a woman that wants to be dominant and he is the pet, but that doesn't mean he can change role with her.

After some minutes doing that, Lilly had finishes her torturing session and say "now it's time for you to take me in the ass first then in the pussy" to Tony while examine the cuts around his body, that makes him even more hotter than ever before, she then unties him.

Tony, sees this as his chance, pinned down Lilly so now he's the dominant one."How dare yo-" Tony cutted her off with a passionate kiss while grabbing her breast and begant o grazing his fully erected cock near her pussy, just to tease her a bit.

Lilly, now is his oet, began to blush, on how she likes when Tony take control of her, Tony then lay down on his back while placing his dick on her ass."Ready?" he asked, to reassure her "im ready, now make me your slut" she said in an innocent voice.

Tony then pushed his dick all way in, causing her to moan in pleasure and pain, for the next ten seconds, Tony is waiting for Lilly to adjust his cock size for her pussy, it's very big."Ohhh...Tony you have one big cock, i like it very much" Lilly moaned while began to bouncing on it up and down "heh, just for beautiful wolf like you" Tony replied with a smile and began to kiss her neck and leave a trail of bite marks.

"Tony don't do it, they're going to find out if you do that" Lilly reminded him on his actions "sorry, it's just your body is too good to left untouched every single of it" Tony replied, ceasing her original action.

He then change his location from her neck to her breast."Well that's more like it..." Lilly said while moaning, after 15 minutes, they began to reach their began to bounce up and down his cock, her breast began to jiggle like mad."T-TONY! I think i wont last longer!" Lilly yelled "f-FUCK! me too!" Tony yelled, soon after that, they cummed to eachothers crotch.

Tony then exchange places with Lilly, so now she's the one laying on her back, while Tony is holing erh with his big and strong arm."You ready for the final showdown?" Tony asked "go ahead" she replied with a naughty smile.

Tony rammed to her pussy with force, causing her bed to shake a little bit, this makes Lilly squealed in surprise."Ohh...Tony, you're such a strong wolf" she moaned, Tony began to thrusting in and out from her slowly, try to not hurting her too much while at the same time, giving her pleasure as much as he can.

After some time, Tony began to pick up his pace, while Lilly contributes with bucking her hips to him, the two lovers loved every seconds of it."Ohh yess... oohhhhhh...you're sooo fucking big Tony..." Lilly moaned "uggghhhh...you're too damn t-tightt... Lilly..ooh fuck" Tony replied, after 20 mintues of doing so, they are going to release the second and final load of their love making session.

"Lilly, i am going to cum!" Tony warned "do it baby!" she replied while preparing to take all of his seed to her womb, seconds later, they cummed to eachother, filling her womb with Tony's lie on the bed, very exhausted, Lilly then gather her remaining power to roll over Tony while grazing his chest.

"Tony that's amazing, we should do that again whenever Garth or everyone is not home" Lilly is very exhausted at the same time really happy that Tony can finally fulfill her lust."Thank you, but now we have go to sleep" Tony said while putting a blanket ontop of them, they made out for a minute before went into a blisfull sleep.

In the following morning, they woke earlier than usual, they take a bath and surprisingly, had sex one more time, before heading then soon greeted by Eve and , Garth, and Humphrey is still passed out after a whole day of hunting down caribou, they're still sleeping on the bed.

"Hi Lilly, hi Tony!" they greeted happily in unison."Hi guys!" Tony replied "so Tony, where were you last night?" Eve asked, Tony is stammered at first, but then Lilly answer it "oh he's just sleep besides me, just to make sure no one is going to harm me, that's all" she replid with an innocent tone . Eve and Kate just shrugged it off and preparing for breakfast, Tony then slapped her ass.

"Tony! Not here!" Lilly yelled quietly 'but your ass is too sexy" he whispered, they then eat the breakfast and say each others bye. Tony knows that Lilly might be still a shy,innocent and cute wolf, but now he knows that beneath all of that, she's not so innocent when it comes on certain things.

A/N: And there you go guys, i hope you enjoy it, and that's pretty much of it, and oh yeah, i recently found the original script for my story Demon Wolf, who i thought had gone forever, so if you want me to write it, please leave a review or PM me, and yeah, i'll see you all later :).


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! GKNOVA6 is here for the second chapter of not so innocent, so i hope you enjoy this and feel free to leave review.

It's already a week since Tony discover Lilly's deepest secret that has been hidden for he made love with her, he enjoyed it so much that he decide to do it again, but Lilly had told him that she also want to do it again, but they must wait to not to arouse some suspicions.

So Lilly gave him a picture of her naked while cupping her breast while giving her most innocent look to hold his lust a bit , Tony knows that he can't no longer hold it, he needs Lilly, _now_.

After a few days, there's a chance that's wide open, Humphrey is going out with Garth for a whole day, leaving Lilly , seeing this as the opportunity, calls Tony if he can go to her house."Hi Tony!" Lilly greeted warmly through her phone "oh hey Lilly, what's up?" Tony asked "well you know since Garth is going out with Humphrey, i think you can come to my home and you know, have some _fun_" Lilly explained seductively.

"Aww, but i am sorry Lilly, i can't go because i got some spine issue again, so i am really sorry, but i just can't, im sorry..." Tony said, ending their phone was disappointed, she's going to be all alone in her house and with no one come to her house to visit her makes her sad, she calls his mother Eve and she can't come too because she and her dad Winston are having some alone time together.

"Fuck, this is seriously not cool! I am so horny right now! I need a cock to pleasure me, anyone!" Lilly cried, she then relax and watch the tv, see if there's anything catches her attention, but unknown to Lilly, Tony had setup a plan for her, a very very nasty his room, he prepared a grey jacket, grey rag, and a sunglass to conceal his identity.

"Perfect, now it's only matter of time before my plan sets in motion" Tony grinned evilly, he then sets his phone alarm several hours ahead, which reads: 20:30.

Several hours later... 20:30...

Lilly is now bored to death, the tv had nothing to offer, just like any other day, news, weather forecast."Weather forecast for tonight on Jasper City is currently going to be a heavy rain, along with massive thunderstorm, please stay at home for the sake of your safety, thank you, and goodnight" the reporter said.

Then several minutes later, a low rumble is heard."Aww now what? Thunderstorm? Really?! Wow!" Lilly sarcastically said, she then grab her laptop and watch some movies, during her time watching some movies, the thunderstorm make some audible noises, so Lilly decide to take her earphones so she can hear what the actor said clearly, but unknown to her, a car is parked outside, a wolf then comes out, wearing a pair of gloves, while walking to Lilly's house.

The wolf then try to open the door, but he can't, so his only option is to climb ontop of the fences and hoping no one will see climbs through the fences and found that he must use the element of surprise or it will be ruined.

He then sees the power switch, near her main door house, he examnies it and found the lever, he pull the lever down, causing the entire house to , on the other hand, thinks that it must be the lightning that cause it."Ahh fuck, now i have to put the power back on" lIlly groaned while removing her earphones and grab her purple jacket and go outside.

Meanwhile, Tony is hiding near some bushes, not far from the power switch, due to the blackness that covers the entire house, once Lilly go outside to switch on the electricity and while she does that, he can sneak inside and hopefully, Lilly didn't see or hear anything suspicious.

Ton then sees Lilly is coming out from her house, even though she is wearing all of her clothes plus her purple jacket, Tony can tell that beneath all of that, a horny body is ready to pounce any male then walks to the power lever, which is pretty far from the house, Tony then comes out from the bushes and crouch to reduce noise, even thought there's a thunderstorm that can cover his step sound.

He finally made it inside, as Lilly locked the door and hurried back to watch more then prepares a knife to make him like a man that wants to rape her, he then wait until Lilly comes a few minutes, Lilly comes out and go to the bathroom to wash her cup some water with her hands and wash it all over her face, feeling the cold water rushing down her face, as she cup another one, Tony silently walks behind her and preparing to surprise her.

As she rose back, she then saw a figure is watching her, she slowly turn in fear and then a wolf with a knife is walking apporaching her."AAAAAHHH!" she yelled, the wolf tries to attack but failed, she dodge and run to the living room."Where do you think you were going?" the wolf or Tony asked, he tries to make his voice heavier than usual to conceal his true identity.

Lilly began to worried and tries to run, but the wolf caught her hand."Get off from me!" she yelled, punching the wolf on the face as she runs toward her room, the wolf quickly recover and chase her, she tries to run as fast as she can, but when he reach the door and try to close it, the wolf push her to the bed and began to struggle, try to break free.

Tony use this opportunity to cover her nose, after a few minutes, she began to grow weaker and weaker and finally, lose her then remove his jacket, glasses, gloves while looking at the fainted beautiful wolf,Lilly."Well, i gotta go to work now..." Tony said as he grab a rope to tie her into the bed.

Around 30 minutes later, Lilly wakes up, but can't see, because she was blindfolded, she try to pull her hand but couldn't, she realize that she's tied onto her bed, and there's an unknown wolf in her house that will rape her."Glad you already wake up..." a voice said.

Judging from it's voice, Lilly is 100% sure that it's the same wolf that made her lose her then feels the wolf is climbing up to her face, while licking her ear."P-please... don't hurt me, or rape me, i beg you..." Lilly begged while the wolf began to lick her neck slowly."Im sorry, but i think that i want you now, badly...".The wolf then remove her blindfold, and to her surprise, it was Tony."TONY!" she yelled happily "yeah it's me, i was actually didn't have any issue with my back, so all of that it's just a surprise for you" Tony said while kissing her.

"Aww, but don't DO that again, i didn't see that coming..." Lilly replied, "well, with the surprise over, can you untie me?" Lilly pleaded to Tony, but he had something else on his mind."No no no, this is an act of revenge Lilly, for what you've done a week ago, enjoy your punishment..." Tony gave her an evil smile as he kiss her passionately.

Lilly was surprised at his actions but quickly returned his kiss equally, his hand began to roam around her chest, try to find her breast. Lilly, while still tied to the bed is enjoying his he began to insert his tongue into her mouth, Lilly was gagged at first but quickly fight back while her tongue is battling for dominance against his.

She finally win the battle, or maybe, Tony let her win on this one, because there's a lot more to then remove all of her clothes until there's nothing left on her beautiful then began to suck on her breast like mad, wanting to taste her delicious milk while playing with the other began to pant really hard, Tony is good at began to lick down from her breast to her core, which is very very wet right now.

"Tony, please continue! I want your tongue stuck inside of me!" Lilly cried, Tony can only smiled evilly before stucking his tongue on Lilly's pussy."Ohh yesss..." Lilly moaned, threwing back her head, even thought that Tony is old, his act is like he's at his continue to teasing Lilly's pusy, until he decide to latch his mouth into it and suck on it, draining any fluids that's coming out from her pussy, Lilly was gasping in pleasure.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! TONY! FUCK!" Lilly cursed, Tony sees this as an compliment for what he had done, he began to pick up the pace by licking fast and deeper, causing Lilly to writhe and hypervenatalating."T-Tony! I am not going to last longer!" Lilly warned. Tony continue to pleasure her until suddenly he felt that a warm liquid is flowing through his face, he quickly knew that it was Lilly cumming, so he quickly lapped all of her juices, savoring the taste down his throat.

"Mmm soo sweet yet sooo innocent" Tony is looking at the beautiful white wolf whose staring down at him."Well, why don't you give me your big cock, i want it soo mcuh right now..." Lilly seductively said, Tony waste no time by jamming his cock down her throat.

She gagged a bit before adjusted her throat size with his cock so she could start pleasuring wraps her tongue around his cock and began to suck it in and out of her mouth, while making a sloshing sound everytime it came out from her mouth, saliva is coating his pulsating cock.

"Ohhh...god damn Lilly! You're really good at this" the old wolf commenting on Lilly's smirked naughtily a bit before continuing sucking on his massive warning, Tony forcefully jammed his cock and his knot deep down to her throat, he's now face fucking her!.

Lilly, again, was a bit shocked, but she then remembers that Garth used to like this position when mating wit her, so she only smiles and continue her work on his 's action had make the bed rocked back and forth, Lilly began to worrying that at one point, Tony would break the bed into million of pieces.

"T-Tony! C- can you slow down a little bit?" Lilly's muffled words are hard to be heard by Tony "im sorry what was that?" Tony asked Lilly, removing his cock from her throat so she can speak."I said, can you slow down a bit? I am afraid that you would break the bed" Lilly said, Tony smiles at her and kiss her forehead and lips."As you wish mistress Lilly" he said assertively.

Lilly smiles and pat his head, while taking his cock to her mouth, down to her throat again."Ohhh...ummhhh...ooohhhh!" Tony moaned while Lilly grazing her teeth on his dick, and sometimes take some bites at his notices that his pre cum is leaking out, which means he's going to cum, soon.

After a few minutes of face fucking her, he began to feel that he is going to cum soon."Lilly, i don't think i am not going to last longer!" Tony warned, Lilly then continue to suck him faster and faster, wanting to taste his delicious cum that she had tasted."Tony! don't be greedy! Give to me baby!" Lilly yelled, Tony pull out his dick and spray his semen on Lilly's hair, face, eye, fur, and breast.

Lilly squealed in pleasure, licking all the remaining cum on her body."Ohh.. Tony i've never felt so good, besides getting fucked by your son Garth" Lilly licked her finger that coated with Tony's semen " so are you ready for the big one?" Lilly asked, Tony position himself on her wet slit, he then asked Lilly if she's ready or not."Im ready, now bring it on!" Lilly yelled, and with one swift motion, his dick slides down her vagina, hitting her g-spot, twice!.

Lilly screamed in pleasure."FOR GOD SAKE TONY! THAT WAS REALLY GOOD!" Lilly yelled, Tony at first going slow, but after he found a rythm, he began to pick up the pace."Oh Tony! You're so good at this!" Lilly cried on , while fucking her out, began to licking and sucking on her tits, doubling or maube tripleing the amount of pleasure she received.

They then change position, so Tony unties her and swap, so now she's ontop, taking the control, but still ,Tony is doing his work, while massaging her breast. Lilly kisses Tony hungrily, while Tony is taken off guard by this.

"Ohh Lilly, you're such a greedy devil" Tony commented, Lilly continue kissing him while humping down his big cock. Lilly are on fire now, fucked by Tony is one of the best thing that ever happened to try some positions, like doggy style, 69, and , after 20 minutes of intense making love, the two anthro wolves are going to cum for the last time.

"Fuck! Tony! Im not going to last any longer!" Lilly yelled "fuck! me too!" Tony replied, humping for several times, they cummed eachother, Tony's semen is filling her womb, even some dripping out from her pussy, creating a puddle on the bed sheets, Lilly on the other hand, her fluid is coating Tony's dick with sticky liquid, Tony moaned and kiss Lilly.

Lilly flipped the hair out of her eyes and make out with make out session last for five minutes before Tony let Lilly lay down on his chest."Thanks for coming to my house and have some fun with me" Lilly kissed him again."No problem my beautiful angel" Tony replied back."Bu tnext time, try not to sneak behind me" Lilly warned while tracing her index finger through his chest.

"I wont, i promise" Tony said with a exhausted smile, they then collapse, fallen asleep, with a big smile planted on their faces.

A/N: Yeah! It's finally over for the second chapter! :).Im sorry for not updating for weeks, 2 days before my exam, just as i almost finished the chapter, my mom took my laptop away, and after my exam finished, it got worse. I asked my mom where is the laptop, she said that it was infected by a virus, which wiped out all of my work, but fortunantely, i had a backup in my portable hard disk, so it didn't bother me so makes me bother is, my mom got so angry that i was punched repeatedly in the face and said that i mustn't borrow it for the next week, no matter what happen.

But thankfully, her wrath is no more a problem to me since i accidentally repair my laptop, it's kinda a miracle, so i finally can finish this chapter :).Anyways, thanks for waiting, and if you want me to write the third chapter, please leave a review or a PM, then i would choose which idea is going to be chosen, bye guys and i'll see you all later :).


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys!, sorry for the lateness. I am kinda got stressed out. But anyways, here's the third chapter of Not so innocent. And if you want me to continue this, please leave a review or PM me. Enjoy.

Tony wakes up early in the morning, last night, he had a very very rough experiences with Lilly. Yes, they were having sex. Tony can't described how amazing that was. Her perfect round breast, her tight holes, her blowjobs. Man, he's so lucky.

He groaned before getting off the bed, strecthing off his sore muscle, causing some audible pop noises. He smelled the rooms air. It's full of sex scent, well because they are very agressive last night. Tony chuckled at his own thoughts before going to the bathroom when someone reaches his neck with a pair of arm.

"Where do you think you were going?" a female asked with a seductive voice. Tony smiled and turned around, seeing Lilly, naked, while tracing down her fingers through his chest. Lilly smiled back, landing her hand on his crotch, squeezing his balls firmly.

Tony gasped and kissed her lips fiercely, which she returns the kiss hungrily. Seconds later, Lilly was pinned to the wall, Tony kiss and lick her neck slowly, causing Lilly to threw her head back in pleasure."Ohh Tony, you're such a bad wolf, aren't you?" Lilly moaned, creating a visible mist when she breathes.

"I am..." Tony replied, he continues to lick her neck before going for her breast. He squeeze her breast tightly, Lilly squeal in pleasure as a respond. Tony give her a devilish smile before sucking on one of her tits while flicking her other nipple.

"ahhh fuck you Tony..." Lilly gasped in pleasure. After some minutes, he let Lilly go and tell her that he's going to take a bath to let loose some of his muscle."Alright, but be back quickly, im not finish with you yet, my handsome Tony" Lilly swayed her hips as she lays herself to the bed, giving him the most spectacular view he had ever seen.

"You know i am not finish with you too..." Tony said in pure evil, giving her an evil grin as he walk into the bathroom. Tony twist the shower button, pouring him down with cold water as he breathes slowly, getting the feel of the cold water running down his body, soaking his fur.

Lilly on the other hand, are eager to fuck Tony again. She couldn't wait Tony to get out of the bathroom. Lilly sneaks into the bathroom slowly, so Tony wouldn't hear or see her coming. Tony was rubbing his shoulder, and some of his joints were popping, relieving the tense muscles.

Lilly twist the door knob slowly, some noises can be heard, but not for Tony's. She strolled across the room slowly, and find the unsuspicious Tony. She is crept to Tony's back, waiting for the precise moment.

Tony huffed after scrubbing his aching back, he turned around to get more shampoo but ended get pinned into the wall by Lilly herself."Lilly what are you-" Lilly instinctively kissed him to shut him off. Tony quickly realized that Lilly wanted him, _again_.

Tony roamed his hands to her back while Lilly's hand is rubbing his muscular chest, admiring the curves of the exposed skin. Tony take this chance to flip Lilly, much to her surprise. She squeal as Tony spin her and pinned her to the wall, kissing her ferociusly again.

Lilly calmed down and continue kissing him as if this is their final day on earth. They finally stop kissing after a while, looking at eachothers body, naked. Lilly took advantage of this situation by sliding her hand to Tony's crotch, causing him to groan in pleasure.

Lilly found his dick, still limp, but she decides to wake _him_ up. Lilly kneel in front of Tony's leg, looking at the organ. She licked her lips as she give it a quick slurp. Tony's dick instantly went hard, which makes Lilly giggled in sexual tone.

"Someone is eager..." Lilly trailed off, Tony give her a nervous smile, and Lilly loves it."Let see how tough are you..." Lilly placed his dick into her mouth, sucking on it hardly. with a loud slurp, Lilly engulfed the coated saliva dick with her mouth in one motion.

"Ohh Lilly, you're so good at this..." Tony moaned in pleasure. Lilly smiled and continue to pleasure him. Tony grab her head and push towards his dick, forcing Lilly to swallow it to his knot, gagging her.

"T-Tony!" Lilly yelled through her muffled voice, but Tony didn't care, he keep held her head like that. Lilly then shrugged it off and continue sucking him, and finally Tony releases her head."fuck you Tony..." Lilly whispered in a dark tone after removing his dick from her mouth.

Tony just smiled and motioned her to do it until he came. Lilly put his dick back in again and begin to suck as fast as she can. Tony begin to hyperventalating and asked Lilly to keep doing that. Lilly sometimes pumped his dick to double the pleasure and for Tony, he couldn't help but to release his prize to her sweet mouth.

"I...im going to cum..." Tony moaned, and within seconds, he unloads his semen to Lilly's mouth, filling it until it was leaked outside of her mouth to her breast. Lilly swallowed it as a hard gulp heard in her throat.

"Wow that's a lot of cum, no wonder i want it again and again..." Lilly licked her lips and wipe his remaining in her breast."now let me show you how i do it" Tony said. He kneel infront of Lilly and watch her pink folds are begging to be licked.

Tony smiled in a mischevious way and began to licking her hips, just a way to tease her." F-FUCK TONY!" Lilly protested, Tony laughed a little before thrusting his index finger to her folds. Lilly gasped at the sudden feel of the pleasure.

Lilly bit her lower lips, preventing any moans to come out. Tony inserted second finger, third and fourth finger, Lilly can't hold it anymore."OHHHHHHH MY GOOOOOOD!" she screams. Tony smled and removed his fingers from her aching slit.

Tony then insert his tongue and slowly dragged it upwards, sending a powerful shockwave of pleasure to Lilly. Tony continues to escalate his actions by sucking on her clit, Lilly is screaming in pure mix of pleasure and happiness."FUCK FUCK TONYYYYYY!" Lilly screamed.

Tony use his tongue to lick his clit and play with it. Lilly on the other hand, can't believe what just happen. Lilly suddenly began to face fuck him, to increase the pleasure she received. Tony lick her as fast as he can, and Lilly can't hold it for a longer time."T-TONY! FUCK! IM GOING TO CUM!" Lilly yelled.

Seconds later, she blasted her cum to Tony's face, coating it. Tony coughed but manage to drank all of it until there's nothing left. He get back up again and give Lilly his handsome smile."You have done well babe, now let's get this over, shall we?" Tony asked with a seductive voice.

Lilly nodded in excitement as Tony pinned her to the bathroom wall. But Lilly quickly give Tony a better spot. Tony nodded and quickly moves to her suggested spot: the bedroom. Tony lay her down and prepare his cock to her love cavern.

And in one swift motion, Tony hit Lilly hard, causing the bed to shake a bit. Lilly cringed and grab Tony's shoulder hard as he begin to thrust in and out of her slowly. "Ohh...yess Tony... please be gentle with me" Lilly said with her innocent tone, which get a reply by Tony."Oh no i wont you little Omega, im going to fuck you until your vagina is sore like hell" Tony replied with a dark tone.

Lilly just giggled as he continues to speed up his thrusting."Ohhh more! MORE!" Lilly yelled, Tony obey her command and thrusting in and out faster and faster, her juice is leaking onto their legs."Ohh fuck Tony! You're one damn hot wolf!" Lilly cried.

Tony moaned and say "and you are one beautiful dirty wolf" Tony said while he do his amazing work to her. Lilly asked Tony to switch their spot so he is laying on his back. Tony agree and let her finish the job. Lilly's tits are bouncing up and down as she fucking him. Tony use this chance to play with them, he suck on one of her tits while squeezing the other one.

Lilly gasped in pleasure as her vagina hitting his hard rod quickly."Im going to cum!" Lilly warned "fuck me too!" Tony yelled. And seconds later, they cummed with eachother. Lilly lie ontop of Tony while Tony stroking her hair.

"I am really exhausted..." Lilly said "and now i have to take shower again" Tony groaned. Lilly chuckled a bit and say "Garth texted me that he's stayed at Humphrey's house, so can we sleep?" Lilly asked, stroking his chest."Yeah, only for a couple of hours" Tony said. Lilly nodded and went back to sleep. And with that, Tony join with her with their arms touching eachtoher.

A/N: Okay, that's for the third chapter of not so innocent guys! And im truly sorry for the late update. And yes, as you can see, i am now dating! YES! And don't forget to leave a review, it means so much to me, thanks guys and bye!.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, it's been a long time since i've updated this story. I am planning to end this in the next chapter, also you will get a surprise here. Here's the fourth chapter of not so innocent, enjoy.

It's been a week since Tony and Lilly meet and having sex together. Both of them try continue on their own lives even as if nothing never happened. So far, no one gets suspicious with the two wolves, not even Garth. Then, an opportunity came again.

18:30...

Garth are going to take Humphrey with him to watch a hockey match, they're going to leave in 7 pm. "Lilly, me and Humphrey are going to leave at 7, so, where do you want to go while i watch? Your parents house, or Kate and Humphrey's house?" Garth asked while put on his dark brown jacket that matches with his fur."Umm, mom and dad currently don't want any visitor, and Kate are going to shopping with her friend" Lilly replied while watching the tv.

Garth look at her in a gentle way and pat her shoulder."so my beautiful angel, where do you want to go?" Garth asked, Lilly finds a place, a place that she always wants to go. His fathers house, Tony. Lilly look at her husband and say "take me to your fathers house, i want to spend my time with him".

Garth was shocked. How on earth Lilly wants to spend her time with that old wolf? Last time he and Tony spend time together didn't get along very well, and it was just 2 months ago."Are you sure Lilly, im not saying that it's a bad idea, but, Tony? He didn't know anything about fun" Garth replied, a bit puzzled about what she had said.

Lilly then use her small but yet mischievous smile to him and say "trust me, he knows a lot about fun". Even before she had arrived, she already fantasized on him. The way he caress her breast, lick her nipple and suck on her clit. God, he is very good when it comes to pleasure a girl.

"Lilly to Garth, hello" Garth waved his hand infront of her. Lilly's daydreaming comes to an abrupt end and snap out of her trance. Garth is looking at her with a concerned look."You okay?" Garth asked "yeah, i am okay, it would be better if get dressed" Lilly stand up from the couch and walks to the bedroom.

He close the door and lock it."_Yes! i am going to spend my time again with Tony! What should l i do? What should i wear?"_ Lilly's head filled with millions thought. She finds a good one. She open her cupboard and search for one peticular dress."Got it!" Lilly said in triumphant. She pull the sexy purple dress out from the cupboard and wear it.

"_Perfect_" Lilly said in her head. When she got out, Garth was awestruck."Like what you see?" Lilly seductively asked "y-yes, but why are you wearing that dress?" Garth asked "i just like wearing this, plus, it's been a while since i use this, right?" Lilly replied back. She got a point, the last time Garth saw her wearing that dress is at their wedding a year ago.

"Alright, get in the car..." Garth opened the door for her. She thanked her for being a gentleman and get in, Garth close the door and both of them drove from their house and go to Tony's to drop her."Garth, pick me up tomorrow okay" Lilly informed him."Why?" Garth simply asked "just do it" Lilly replied sternly.

Garth sighed and nodded, both of them kissed and Garth drive away from his fathers house to Humphrey's house. Lilly turned her back and smile at the view."Tonight is going to be a good night" Lilly said to herself. She strolled to the door slowly and press the bell two times. Then a wolf opens up the door.

Tony POV

I was watching the news about the upcoming hockey match when someone knock on my door. I stand up and walk slowly to the door. I unlock the door and twist the knob, when the door opened, i saw an angel.

There she is, on the front of my house, wearing a purple dress that matches with her innocent looking eye, but he knows, she's not that innocent."M-my god Lilly" i stammered, Lilly giggled and kiss me passionately. Tony smiles and return the kiss. After 2 minutes of kissing, we broke the moment.

"So, what are you doing?" Lilly asked "nothin', just watching the news about the upcoming hockey game" i quickly replied."Come on in, make yourself comfortable" i let her in. Lilly look around the comfy house, it's a medium size, perfect for one or two wolf to live in. It has 4 rooms and a small backyard. she sit on the couch, feeling the soft foam one her as she watch the pre hockey match.

"So, which one do you think would won?" i spoke "i'd prefer Jasper, but Calgary's team is a strong one, hope they can beat them" Lilly replied. The match then starts, i brought back some popcorn and soda. Lilly take one and drink it and burps.

"Lilly, that's disgusting" i said, she laughs at my attitude and apologized. As we watch, she would sit on my lap and caress my chest while i playing with her breast."You naughty wolf, you should be punished" Lilly moaned, i smiled and kiss her in the lips.

Lilly smiled at my action and return the kiss, our tongue battle for dominance for five minutes before we stop and watch the rest of the match. I was enjoying it, and with a sexy wolf sitting on my lap, it couldn't be getting even better.

One hour later...

Jasper team won over Calgary by 46-34, we both yelled victoriusly as the crowd cheered upon their team. The two team then gives their own gratitude to eachother, showing their respect to the peoples. And that cause the people to cheered over the two teams.

"Well, Jasper won" i sighed "yeah, they are awesome" Lilly added."So, do you want to play or what?" i asked "i'd prefer play some games, what do you have?" she asked, i then turn my PS4 on and give her the second controller while i switch on the main controller.

I then scroll through the game before she stop me at one."That one" she pointed to Call of Duty: Black Ops III. I smiled and hit the button as the game load. We then go to the main menu and went into a private match. Lilly then makes a deal."If i win, you have to granted me a wish and vice versa, deal?" Lilly offered her paw. i look at her with the 'are you sure' face. "Come on! The games gonna start!" Lilly shouted.

I shrugged it off and shake her paw with mine. We set the time into 10 minutes and the mode into free for all, i then select the bot number into 8 with regular skill. We then play. Through out the ten minutes, Lilly was always behind me, to be honest, i am pretty amazed at her skill. Maybe she sometimes play with Garth or with her sister Kate.

The game ends and Lilly win the game. She shout in joy and give me the 'you suck' face."Okay okay, you win, what do you want?" i asked "i want this" Lilly suddenly kissed into a passionate kiss, but this time, she has something more. I can see it right between her eyes, something that they call _lust_.

Now i know the reason why she wants to go to my house and wearing those sexy dress, she wants to spend her time with me, her father in law. I kissed her back and stroking her back while she climb on top of me, deepening the kiss. We battle for dominance for the next five minutes. We broke from the kiss and a strand fo saliva connecting our mouth before it snaps under its own weight.

Lilly look at me with a seductive face. She slowly drop her dress to the floor, leaving her with her purple bra and panties. She waste no time removing my shirt and revealing my six pack."Mmmm...old but packed with muscle" Lilly trailed off. I smiled and remove her bra, revealing her big breast.

I waste no time by latching my mouth onto her breast."Whoa whoa, easy tiger" Lilly patted my head, i continue sucking on her breast while playing with the other. Lilly moaned at my actions, her hands start searching for my dick. She founds it and begin to jack it off.

I release my mouth from her and moaned."You want me to increase the pleasure?" Lilly asked seductively. I simply nodded, cannot wait to have those sweet mouth on my cock. Lilly look at the big organ in awe. She first lick it slowly, trying to tease me."quit teasing me you slut" i barked.

Lilly laughed and took the whole thing into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. Lilly engulfed my cock like a beast, sucking on it very fast, i moaned because of it. I held Lilly's head down, try to ease her sucking. I finally let her go after a few good seconds. Her mouth pull out from my dick with an audible pop, i can see that mine is covered with her abundant saliva.

"I got an idea" Lilly said, she walked to my kitchen while i watch her ass jiggle in the distance. She returns with a whip cream while swaying her hips seductively. She spray the cream onto my cock. She licked her lips and quickly suck my cock again, along with the cream.

"Ahhh Lilly, you dirty omega" i commented "and you...are one big alpha" Lilly responded. After some minutes, i cummed in her mouth as some of it leaks outside. She gulped it down, savoring it's taste."Mmm, yummy" Lilly commented as she wipe the remainings on her cheek.

"Now let me serve you" i said, spreading her legs apart. I then go to the kitchen and grab some grapes and put it onto Lilly's breast. As i eat the grape, i also bite on her nipple in a gentle way."Ouch! you dirty old wolf!" Lilly yelped when i bite on her perky nipples. I make my way down and found her needing slit.

I gave it an experimental lick, sliding my coarse tongue on her slit. She bit her lips, indicating that she's trying to hold her moaning. I end it with a slight nip."OH GOD TONY!" Lilly finally break. I continue by sucking on her slit, licking and sucking on it. After a few minutes, i withdrew my tongue and insert my index finger. Using it to mimic a dick sliding in and out."God Tony! You're so good at this!" Lilly moaned.

I pulled out my finger and replace it with my tongue, to finish what i have started. I suck and lick her pussy as fast as i can, Lilly screamed in pleasure as she squirted on my face. I crawl to her and say "you one dirty wolf" and kiss her passionately as i guide my cock to her pussy.

"You ready?" i asked, she nodded and kiss me for a split second. We connected and we moaned in pleasure."Please go fast" Lilly said, but i didn't do it. First i go slow, then gradually going fast."Oh oh oh Tony, can we switch place?" Lilly asked while moaning, i flip her so now she's ontop of me. We both moaned on pleasure, mostly because Lilly literally hopping up and down at my cock while i massaging her breast.

10 minutes later, each of us feel that we're close."T-Tony! Im cumming!" Lilly yelled "me too!" i replied. At the last second, i tied with her, my knot sunk into her pussy and sprayed my juice inside her while she does the same.

We were exhausted and panting really quick. We kiss for a few minutes before Lilly lay her head on my chest."T-That was...amazing Tony" she commented "yes and so were you" i said looking at her beautiful lavender eyes. She smiled and we kissed, mashing our tongue together.

Suddenly Lilly pulled off."Lilly what's wrong?" i asked "Tony, three days ago, i discover something" Lilly said, i look at her with a questioning face and ask her what is it."Tony...i am pregnant...".

.

.

.

A/N: Uh oh, Lilly is pregnant! And it's all because Tony!. How will he react? And will Garth find out?. Stay tune and have a great day, peace!.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay guys, this is the last chapter of not so innocent and thank you for all the support you gave to me and i appreciate it. So without further a do, here's the final chapter.

Tony POV

"I am pregnant..." Lilly finished off her sentence. Instantly, my world shatters into a million pieces. I didn't expect that coming, i thought she wont be pregnant until next month, i felt dizzy after she said that. I look at her with a guilt written on my face. What if Garth find out? Will he kill me? Or rather dump me because im a bastard cheating on other persons wife.

"Tony, are you alright?" Lilly asked, waving her paw in front of my face, i look at her and say "i am okay, it's just, i am worried if Garth finds out about this" i said. Judging from her look, she looks also very concerned about this. Garth could've divorced her and leave her to raise her and my kid alone.

"Don't worry, i've just discovered this last week, he wont notice the difference anyway" Lilly reassuring me. I smiled and kiss her forehead before going to sleep. That night i ha d a horrible nightmares where i was sentenced to a lifetime prison because of what i've done. I woke up to see that isn't real, for now...

Next day...

I woke up and saw the sun had rised before me, i yawned and stretch out my old body, cracking my bone in the process. I saw Lilly just coming out of the bathroom and get dressed. I look at my shirt and wear it and look for my pants. I found it and put it on. Just as we finished, a car stopped infront of my house.

"That must be Garth" Lilly said, i peek through the window and saw Garth leaning back on his car."Okay, you go there while i wait inside, okay?" i ordered her, she nodded and walked out."Lilly!" Garth yelled "Oh Garth!, i've missed you" Lilly kissed her husband. They broke the kiss and Garth look at me with a happy face."Hi dad!" he greeted.

I smiled at her, trying to hid the guilt."You okay?" he asked "yeah, i just woke up so im still a bit tired, see you later son" i replied back. He waved at me and went into the car. I waved back as they drove off from my house. I slammed the door shut and pray he didn't find out what did happen to Lilly.

1 week later...

No POV

A week has passed since the little incident, Tony was very concerned about the incident, he was hoping that he wont get a phone call from his son about Lilly. Because if he did, it would be a shame on him, to Garth, and to Lilly. But unfortunantely, Garth knows about it.

Tony was washing his car when his phone ringing. Tony stopped rubbing the car with the foam and look at the caller. It was Garth. His heart racing at a great speed. He slowly reach for his phone, his hand trembling like crazy.

He picked it up and his son say "Hi dad, i just wanna talk about something". Tony was shivering."Uhhh yeah, it would be great if you say about it, what's the matter?" he asked, try to be calm as possible."It's uhh, several weeks ago, my neighbor complain that he heard some screaming voice from our house, so i checked the cctv" Garth replied. Tony gulped and got scared."A-and?" he stammered.

"I saw you had sex with Lilly" Garth ended his sentences. Within a split seconds, it's like a sledgehammer hit Tony in the head and heart. He was totally shocked, he even can't breathe and think for a split second.

"I AM SO SORRY GARTH! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DID THAT!" Tony apologized, he was in the verge of crying when Garth say "meet me at the park, 10 a.m" Garth said, he then hung the phone. Tony at this moment was crying. How will he explained all of this? Is this really the end of his so called life?.

Tony can only hope he forgive him, he take a shower and put some clothes on before driving to the park.

Minutes later...

Tony parked his car on the parking lot, he locked his car and strolled through the path. His step were heavy, his eyes are bloodshot due to his crying. He found a bench and sit on it. He watch as other wolves enjoying the park with eachother. Some of them are on a picnic, others playing some games and the old wolves are playing chess with their friends.

A wolf with a brown fur approach him, he sit beside him and pat Tony's shoulder. Tony snapped and look at the wolf.

.

.

.

"Dad..." Garth speak. Tony can barely look at his face. His eyes were shut and prepared for the next word that will come out from Garths mouth.

.

.

.

"I forgive you" Garth said. Tony opened his eyes and see Garth with his warm smile. He didn't understand. Why does his son didn't get angry to him? Once he got mad when he lose to a bowling match with Humphrey and he almost wrecked the alley. What has got into him?.

"W-What d-di you mean?" Tony sniffled "i forgive you dad" Garth said "you know, since mom passed away 4 years ago because of that crash, i know you mourned everyday. And, you didn't enjoy yourself since then. And i know your need for sex is a normal thing between guys. But i didn't expect you to do it with Lilly" Garth added.

Tony can breathe in relief. It's like the whole world just lifted from his shoulder. He turn his face to his son."But if you didn't expect that, who would you expect i would mate with?" he asked with a questioning face."I would say with Eve, or with Princess" Garth replied. Tony just chuckled at his sons answer.

"You know that Eve is a sex dominator, Winston himself told me that. He can't gain control over her if she didn't get satisfied first. And Princess? Well i'd admit that she's hot but, i don't think she would see me as an attractive male" Tony replied. The two laughs, showing that they're had forgived each other.

"So, what now?" Garth asked "i don't know, we gotta wait for nine months for the baby, so yeah, we just gotta continue with our own lives" Tony replied. And with that, the two wolves went home and bid each others farewell. They can't wait what will happen.

9 months later...

"Ma'am i need you to push! PUSH!" a nurse encouraging a female wolf whose going to give birth. In the waiting room, 9 wolves are waiting for the result. Tony, Garth, Winston, Eve, Kate, Humphrey, and their sons looks very nervous.

"Mom, what's going on with aunt Lilly?" Claudette asked to Kate. Kate look at her daughter with an affectionate look."Soon, you three are going to have a new friend" Kate answered the question."You know Tony, you really make Lilly enjoyed that night" Winston commented and nudge Tony's shoulder."Shut up Winston, that's inappropriate" Eve shushed her husband, who's giggling.

"Yeah, you really wrecked her pussy" Humphrey added. "Shut up!" Garth said, giving him a death glare and Kate punched Humphrey in the shoulder."Ow! what was that for?" Humphrey rubbing the bruise."You know we can't talk about it when there's kids nearby" Kate said. Humphrey rolled his eyes and continue to play with his phone.

30 minutes later...

"Umm sir, the patient are now stabilized, you may visit her" the doctor said. Soon, the whole family goes to her room. When they arrive, they saw Lilly are nursing her baby."Aww Lilly, that's so cute!" Eve awwed "yeah, he looks like Tony!" Kate slipped off, and Garth once again giving her a 'are you fucking kidding me' face."I- i mean he looks like Garth! Yeah!" Kate quickly added.

Meanwhile, Humphrey was laughing in silence. Kate notice this and elbowed him to shut him up. Garth look at the baby and whisper to Lilly."he would grow up as a good kid" "yes, im sure he is" Lilly replied. "So, what should we named him?" Winston broke off the silence. "William, im sure it's a good name" Eve said "no mom, i would prefer Garth Jr" Kate added.

"How about Barf?" Humphrey quipped, the whole people stares at him."sorry..." he apologized."I don't know, so what do you say?" Garth asked. Tony then speak "i prefer Tony Jr". Humphrey, Kate, Winston, and Eve look at him."Why?" Winston asked "because, i am literally his biological father, i chose that name for him.

There's a silence shrouding the room for a minute before Lilly say "yes that's a good name". Garth the followed her "yeah, that would be nice"."Yeah, that's right" Winston said. Lilly smiled at the pup."Tony junior, yeah". The family look at the newly born pup with love, hoping that he would be a great wolf someday.

A/N: Yes! It's finally finished!. Thanks for the support and feel free to leave review. Have a good day everyone and see you all later, peace!.


End file.
